Return of Rose
by Citboy03
Summary: The Second part is now up. I hope everyone enjoys it. Review PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

The world was safe. Melbu Frahma had been defeated and the Dragoon's adventure had come to an end. Dart and Shana had returned back to Seles to help rebuild their beloved home. After only two years, you could barely tell that the town had been attacked by the Imperial Army. And during those two years, Dart and Shana had built themselves a home. They weren't alone though, for they had adopted young Duncan as their own after his parents were killed in the raid.   
Duncan was a young boy of about 9 years old. He had short brown hair and was tall for his age. He could run fast, hurl rocks far, and thanks to Dart, he was starting to learn to wield a sword. Seles flourished, growing larger everyday thanks to King Albert setting up industries around the area. Shana became a good housewife to Dart, and Dart ran an academy in town for the youth. But he was troubled. Everyday, he thought about those final moments in the Moon That Never Sets. He thought about his father Zieg, Melbu Frahma, and of course Rose. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt something between him and Rose. Nothing like what he felt around Shana. He missed her so much, but he never spoke of it.   
One day, Dart was walking along the beach with Duncan, talking about various things, his son very much intrigued by his father's wisdom. Dart started talking aimlessly about Albert and didnt even notice that Duncan had stopped and was poking through some seaweed that had washed ashore.  
  
"DAD!" exclaimed Duncan. "Come see this!"   
  
With that, Dart turned around to see what his son found so exciting. His eyes went wide as he saw his son holding two very familiar stone like objects. One was a deep red, the other was a dark blue, and Dart could hear thier song. They started to glow as Duncan brought them closer to Dart and Dart's Divine Dragon Spirit started to glow as well.  
  
"Dad?" questioned Duncan, not knowing what was going on.  
  
Dart quickly snatched them out of the young one's hand and shoved them down into his pocket. He then looked at Duncan and said, "Just some shiny stones glinting in the sun. We'll take them home for you." He smiled at his adopted son and they headed back home, slowly. Dart had a lot going through his mind on that walk home.  
  
Duncan had asked Dart if he could spend the night at a friends house and Dart happily agreed, the Dragoon Spirits were the main thing on his mind, and we wanted to keep them safe. When Dart arrived home he found a note on the door. It was from Shana and it read "Went to the market, be back tonight, Love Shana" Dart simply shrugged and went inside, only to quickly draw his sword as he saw a cloaked figure sitting at the table.  
  
"Who are you!?" demanded Dart. The figure, whos back was to Dart, just raised their head, slowly pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing long black hair, and turned thier head. "Hello Dart" they said. Dart dropped his sword to the ground with a loud CLANG. "Rose???" said Dart. She nodded and looked him in the eyes before standing up. "But...But... I thought you were..." he stammered. "Dead? I'm not that lucky" she interupted.  
  
She turned and faced the window as she recounted what had happened. Zieg, being too injured to fly into Melbu Frahma, had to be carried by Rose so he could attack. As Zieg delivered the final blow, the force knocked Rose away from him, she frantically tried to hold on, but was only able to grab the Red-Eyed Dragon Spirit. And when she came to, she was in the rubble of the Moon, and their were tears in her eyes. Her spell to live forever had made her immortal, and only the person who put the spell on her could take that away. In her sorrow, she explained how she threw the two Spirits out towards the ocean, never wanting to see them again. And she stayed, by herself, two lonesome years.  
  
At that point Dart pulled out the two Spirits his son had found and Rose literally almost ripped the Dark Spirit from his hand. "I want this back" she proclaimed. "Hey I have no objections, its yours to begin with." he stated. She looked him in the eyes again, then sat back down. "So I take it you and Shana are married?" she questioned. Dart laughed and sat across from her, "No, not really. We just live together and help raise Duncan."   
  
"Duncan?" she said. "Yes Duncan, we adopted him after we came back to rebuild the town, both his parents were killed. He's really a good boy" Dart said with a smile. "Well he should be, hes got a great fatherly figure in his life." Rose said quite seductivly. Dart blinked and could have sworn that he might have seen Rose bat an eyelash or two at him when she said that, but he just smiled and laughed, "Thanks Rose. Hey what brings you here?"  
  
"Not quite sure" she lied. Dart nodded and looked her over and he started wondering... If he and Rose were ever together, how messed up would it be, since she was his father's fiancee and all. He just shook the thought out of his head and smiled at her again. "I missed you a lot Rose, I thought you were dead." She stared him down, "I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up." Just then, there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
"DART! COME QUICK, ITS SHANA!" cried the voice on the outside. Dart jumped from his seat and flew out the door, out to where a crowd was gathered. Gathered around the body of Shana, he was ever so lifeless. "Shana!" cried Dart as he knelt beside her, taking her in his arms. In the basket beside her were bunchs of grapes, she had eaten a few of them minutes before she collapsed in the street. Rose, who had made her way outside knew exactly what had happened, for she had planned it, planned the poisoning of Shana, the Moon Child. Rose had completed her mission as the Black Monster and the world was safe for another 108 years. Phase One was complete, now Phase Two was since she couldn't be with Zieg, she would have Dart. He would make her feel whole again, then once he was hers, she would have the spell lifted and have a normal life.   
  
The funeral was attended by everyone in Serdio. And all the Dragoons were there, all sharing in the grief that Dart felt. All but Rose of course, but everyone knew she didnt show emotion so they wrote it off as nothing. Albert and Haschel cried, but no one cried more than Kongol. Dart, just stared forward as he remembered his life with Shana, and he had his arm around Duncan as he attended yet another funeral in his young life.  
  
Dart grieved for months, depriving Duncan and the rest of the town of his company. Fortunately for Duncan, Rose stayed with them and kept the boy in line, teaching him what she knew, and the boy took an instant liking to Rose. Though he noted that she never laughed, smiled, or showed any emotion. That is until he didn't come home one night when he told her he would. Rose frantically searched the town for him, finding him at his friends. She scolded Duncan the whole way back home, but she had tears in her eyes as she did it. When she tucked him into bed, he gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight and she smiled. She actually smiled before leaving the room to cry.   
  
Dart was sitting outside, just looking into the nothingness of the night when Rose came out behind him and grabbed his arm and spun him around. Kissing him deely. Dart just blinked "Rose?"  
She put her finger to his lips and hushed him, "Shhhh" And she kissed him again, and again.   
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Return of Rose Part 2

"Whoa whoa whoa. Rose what are you doing?" Dart said as he pushed he away from him. Rose got a pissed off look on her face at being somewhat rejected by Dart and pushed him on his rear. "You jerk!" she screamed at him. Dart just blinked and stared up at her. She huffed at him before turning her back to him. Dart really couldn't say much to her since he was really confused but finally he managed to spit out, "I like you Rose but, I still love Shana, and the fact that you used to be my dad's fiancée freaks me out. I mean, what would that make us?"  
  
She turned back around and kicked him in the head, hard. WHAM! THUMP! Dart fell on his back, out cold. "I was his 11,000 years ago and he tried to kill us, I think that breaks the relationship between me and him. Idiot," she then went inside, leaving Dart outside to "think" about things. It would be almost dawn before Dart finally came to and he had one massive headache. He went inside, saw Rose, and acted as if nothing had happened. After all, he didn't want to have another outburst like last night.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go off for a few days to, you know, clear my head," he said as he grinned shyly and rubbed his head. "Uh huh," she just muttered in return. "AHHHHHHH ROSE! HELP ME! AHHHHH," was the sound they heard coming from Duncan's room. Rose immediately ran inside the room with Dart in tow to find the boy sitting in his bed, covered in a cold sweat, the victim of a bad dream obviously. "What is it Duncan?" Rose asked as she sat on his bed and beheld him. He hugged her back and cried into her, "He was big and scary. He said he was after me for what dad did to him."  
"Oh hush now Duncan, it was a dream, and no one is after you. Dart is a good man….sometimes" she gave Dart a look as he just stood there watching. "Yeah" Dart finally said.   
  
"He said he wanted my medal," Duncan stated as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit, which he put on a necklace. Both Dart and Rose frowned at this because they had not known that the boy had taken the Spirit. "Well," said Rose "He's gone now, and its morning so you can get ready for your class early for once." The boy just groaned and slid out of bed and did as he was told.  
  
For the next week, the same thing happened every morning. Duncan would wake up screaming in terror from the same dream. He later described to Dart that it was a man who looked like him, but had wings and massive armor. Dart immediately thought of his own father, Zieg. Rose had survived that final attack, was it possible that Zieg might have done so as well, and Melbu Frahma once again entering the Dragoon Spirit? He confronted Rose about it.   
  
"Are you sure Zieg died?" he threw at her as soon as he saw her. Rose just stared at him as if he were insane before slapping him. "How dare you talk in such a way!? Of course he was, there was no way he could have survived that," she grumbled. "Is Duncan up yet?" she asked. "No, I don't think so," Dart answered. Rose went to wake him up but found his bed perfectly made like he never slept in it. "Duncan? Where are you Duncan?" She looked around the room until she noticed that his backpack, small sword, and his clothes were gone. She gasped and ran to tell Dart. "Where is he!?" she screamed.  
  
Dart sat in the boy's room and thought aloud, "I just don't get it." Then he heard the sound, the sound of his Dragoon Spirit calling him, and he listened well. He walked out to face Rose. "He is on his way to Vellweb Rose." Rose looked back at him and nodded, "I heard it too." They both starting getting their things together when Dart started asking her questions, "Why would he go there? How in Serdio would a 9 year old boy get there?" As they walked out the door Rose simply said, "Zieg's soul needs to rest, like all the others…."  
  
Duncan started walking the stairs to Zieg's tower in the home of the old Dragoons in Vellweb. The Red-Eyed Dragon Dragoon Spirit led him to this spot, though he knew not why. As he entered the room of Zieg he found the place just as it was 11,000 years ago during the Dragon Campaign. The room looked like that of a leader with maps and weapons laid about. "Hello?" called the brown haired boy in confusion. "Hello Duncan," said the man who looked a lot like his adopted father. "Glad you could come" he said as he put his arm around the boy and sent a jolt of electricity into the boys brain, knocking him unconscious.  
  
When Duncan awoke, he felt woozy and odd. He was feeling full of a hatred. Hatred for Dart, who if he had arrived sooner he could have saved his real parents from being killed. Hatred for him for letting Shana die. He sat up and was face to face with Zieg again. "Want to make him pay for letting your parents die Duncan? I can help you."  
Duncan just nodded though he knew not why. Zieg laughed, "Good my boy, now you go back to sleep and when you wake up, you will be ready to be all that you are to be." With that Duncan felt sleepy again and laid back down.  
  
Rose and Dart were running as fast as they could towards Vellweb, but kept getting sidetracked by random attacks. All of a sudden they looked towards the skyline in the direction of the towers and saw flashes of blue, white, and green light. Dart knew in his heart that something was going terribly wrong. "I have a bad feeling…"  
  
Duncan's dark green eyes were staring off into the distance from the door of Zieg's tower. He turned around to look at his new mentor, Zieg, the man who gave him a new body. A body of a grown up, and gave him all the skills he would need. The former Dragoon smiled at him, "You just need one more thing to exact your revenge." "And what is that Sire?" Duncan replied. "You need this sword to beat Dart, The Dragon Buster" with those words Zieg handed him the powerful wingly sword. Duncan looked at it and scoffed, "What a silly name, and its design is horrible and flawed." Zieg backhanded him, "It's the only thing that can kill a Dragoon you twit. And if you don't like the design, lets see you make a better one!" Duncan grinned and left to change the sword's design. He came back hours later, the modified Dragon Buster in his hand. The blade was now very thin and short, like that of a samurai.  
  
Zieg looked up from the scroll he was reading when Duncan came into the tower and looked rather impressed with the youth. "Well done Duncan, well done. Now I only have two things left to teach you. The first is how to transform into a Dragoon. With the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit, you can control the power of that dragon, and be almost immune to fire attacks. Every time you attack someone, you will gain SP, gain enough, and you can transform into the Dragoon. Now attack me." Zieg readied himself for a simple attack from Duncan, but simple was hardly the word for what came at him. Duncan charged Zieg, jumping over him and unleashed a massive addition that caught him off guard and knocked him on his ass, hard.   
  
As Zieg got up, he blinked at Duncan, for he had never been manhandled like that before. He then could only grin as he spoke, "It is true then, you are the one." Zieg then taught Duncan the ins and outs of being a Dragoon before finally showing him the scroll he had been reading. "Duncan, it was written long ago, that a Renegade Dragoon would enter the world and undo all that the earlier Dragoons had done. I believe that you, Duncan, are the Renegade Dragoon of legends. And it is in your destiny to ensure that Winglies will always rule humans."  
  
Duncan, just reading the scroll, looked at Zieg and said, "Who am I to argue with Destiny?" He then looked at the modified Dragon Buster and nodded. "What must I do Zieg? And what about Dart?"  
  
Zieg responded, "Dart will follow you, do not worry about him. Duncan turned and looked out the door at the setting sun. "Where will he follow me?" Zieg laughed and spoke ever so calmly, "To the Dragoon Campaign, 11,000 years ago…."  
  
(Author's notes: Ok I've been getting lots of people saying "Shana isn't the moon child anymore" True she isn't, but Rose's need to finish her mission forced her to kill Shana. Or you can believe she just wanted Shana out of the way to get Dart. And some are probably going to wonder about Zieg, like the other Dragoons, his soul needs to rest and for fanfic purposes, that soul is evil and hell bent on getting revenge on Dart, plus his past is going to be revealed along with his true intentions)  



End file.
